Five Nights At Freddy's (Hetalia Oc Version)
by SnowStarTheWolf
Summary: Kliment lost his 2 sisters, older brother, and husband months ago to murder. He has been looking for a job that can keep his mind off of things and one catches his eye. Little does he know that the place he works in is a place where death is inescapable. ( Rated M for Gore, Violence, and Language) [SSTW: I was an idiot and forgot to label it as a cross over with Hetalia]
1. Introduction: Painful Memories

Oh how much Kliment HATED to work nightshifts, but he had to work somewhere. He walked out of his home and locked the door after making sure he had everything he needed. He sets everything in the passenger seat of his car and stopped to look at a picture of him and his husband, Martin (Though, Martin prefers to be called Marty; Kliment calls him nicknames just to get on his nerves.) It was one of their wedding anniversaries; he managed to sneak a picture camera without the Bostonian knowing. (Marty doesn't like cameras. Klim can't figure out why.) Then looked at a picture of his twin sister: Katjusha (The North part of Spiritland), older brother: Michell (Michigan), and younger sister: Fioralba (Berlin). _**[_Sn_owStarTheWolf: … I forgot what Berlin's human name was, so I searched up a name with a special meaning behind it and making sure it was entirely Italian. I couldn't find any German names that had the meaning I was looking for, so I did Italian. Please don't kill me ; ~ ;.]**_ He felt himself tear up as he remembered that heartbreaking day.  
>~Flashback~<br>_ Kliment, Marty, Katjusha, Michell, and Fioralba walked into to a building. They were at a classic, kid friendly, magical pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Kliment wanted to go somewhere to have fun with his sisters, brother, and husband. Klim managed to convince his stubborn husband to go with him. Katjusha was thrilled to go, and she practically dragged Michigan over. He convinced the group to go to the old restaurant, due to his and Kat's inner childish hearts craving to go there._  
><em> He went there on his and his sister's tenth birthday. He remembers all the characters: Bonnie the bunny, Chica the duckchicken. **[SSTW: Chica looks like a duck to me, but for those who will complain about Chica being a chicken, I put the' /chicken'.]**, Foxy the pirate fox, and his favorite, Freddy Fazbear the bear! (He never figured out why it was his favorite. Probably due to Freddy being so huggable and soft!) _  
><em> The group got a table, and they sat. Klim and Kat heard the laughter of children and looked over. There was the trio: Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy! They bounced in their seats ever so excited. Michell just read the menu, while Berlin watched the curtains of Pirate's Cove where own favorite character, Foxy, resides. Marty grumpily leaned on the wall and glared at the place. Klim smiled and turned to his husband and kissed his cheek.<em>

_"Marty~! Quit being grumpy and smile! This is Freddy's place! If you won't be happy then Freddy will make you happy!"_

_"Kliment, they aren't even real. They are just robots that play recordings and shit."_

_"They are real in my heart, Massie-bear!"_

_"Same here, Kliment~!" Kat chimed in._

_"…As long as you have the heart and mind of a child they are real." Michell states as he puts down his menu. He looked to the band of the animatronics and watched his secret favorite, Chica. The trio band looked over and Freddy smiled bigger. The trio walk to Klim and Kat, seeing the childish hearts they had._

_"Hello there~!"_

_"Freddy!"_

_"Bonnie!"_

_"Freddy is indeed my name~."_

_"Bonnie is my name of course~." The bunny spoke up._

_"You seem to have the hearts of children. What are your names?"_

_"Kliment~!"_

_"Katjusha~!"_

_"Lovely and unique names, my dearies~. Care to help entertain the children?"_

_"Of course~!"_

_ Klim pulled Freddy into a hug. Freddy was as soft as when he was a kid! Kat did the same with Bonnie. They pull away and went to play with the children, Massa following to keep an eye on his husband. Michigan watched his younger sister, happy to see her so thrilled and having fun, even though his face doesn't show it._  
><em> That was when Foxy came out of his hiding place and waves his hooked hand.<em>

_"Arrg! Ahoy there! It is I, Foxy, the richest pirate in all the seven seas! I am looking for me booty, have any of you scallywags seen me treasure?"_

_ Children ran up to the fox squealing and searched the area looking for the treasure. Berlin walked up to Foxy and held out a key._

_"… The shadows of that corner over there is where the treasure is, Foxy, Captain." _

_ Foxy took the key and nods with a big grin._

_"I have found me treasure and a new companion! This lovely mate has sharp eyes and wits to find me booty!"_

_There were sounds of awe and disappointment from the group of children. Berlin kneeled down._

_"Hey, you can all be part of Foxy's crew! I'm sure he wouldn't turn away those shiny, diamond, pearly eyes, ja _**[1.]**_?"_

_"Of course, me lass! You are all part of me crew!"_

_The children cheered and hugged the pirate. Berlin shyly joined the hug. _

_ Kat looked to the table, and Michigan was not there or anywhere. She went off to search for her big brother. Klim just entertained the kids with his wind-up toys. Soon, he noticed that Berlin was gone as well._

_"… Marty. Kat, Mich, and Fio are gone."_

_"And?"_

_"I'm worried about them."_

_Massa lets out a sigh and stood._

_"Fine, I'll go look for them and bring 'em over."_

_"Thanks Massie-bear."_

_Klim kissed Massa's cheek; Massa did the same for Klim then left._

_Klim entertained the kids for what seemed like hours then his heart sank as he heard an ear piercing scream. He knew that scream anywhere._

_"MARTY!"_

_ He ran as fast has his legs could go to track that scream. Once he arrived at the room of the scream, which was backstage, he opened the door and his heart was broken into a million pieces. Northern Spiritland, Michigan, Berlin, and, what did the most damage to his mind, Massachusetts, laying there motionless and bloody. Katjusha's ears were cut and bleeding, her skull dented and bleeding, her arms were almost ripped off, and her stomach was impaled with a broken rod. Berlin laid hugging her older sister, having the exact same injuries as Kat, but instead of having a broken rod, she just had a hole in her stomach that was bleeding uncontrollably. Michigan's neck bled heavily (his scarf was tossed aside somehow to the corner) , stabbings to his back, scratches on his sides, his eye socket stabbed with an ice pick, so deep to where it damages so much of his brain. Then, there was Massachusetts, He laid there curled up into a ball his body beaten and bleeding from knife wounds, his eyes bleeding from being cut, and his heart was ripped out from his own chest. The giant hole where his heart should have been was pouring with blood; some of the veins stuck out pouring the liquid onto the pool of blood that all 4 of them laid in._  
><em> Kliment fell to his knees and his streaming tears fell from his distressed eyes. He looked up, a man dressed as a golden Freddy. The man laughed and charged at Klim. At that point, Kliment just lost his touch with his sane mind, so everything was black. He could heard screams of pain and agony from the insane murderer. Soon the screams of the police sounded, then the feeling of his arms being gripped and pulled back by fuzzy hands. Then, he felt, heard, and saw nothing.<em>

~End of Flashback~

The killer did not live. He has serious claw marks on his chest, and he was gutted alive. His organs were burned to a crisp inside. His throat was torn from Klim's teeth, canines, and fangs. What killed the insane man was the fact that his heart was torn from his body and half of it was eaten by the dragon souled male.  
>Of course, Klim went to jail then an asylum. When he was released from good behavior, all he did was shut himself from the world. Once he got home, he made a bee-line to his bedroom and stayed in there for months. Ladamia, who came a couple days after the murder, had to force him to eat and drink. Mercer and Mikoli kept the house clean, and made sure that Klim wouldn't try anything.<br>Once he finally sort of came to his senses, he read papers and such to find a job. He needed something to distract his mind. That's when he found the advertisement. Only Agnessa knows why he went to work at that dreaded place, but he did. This concludes us to where we are now.

Kliment wiped his tears away and got in his car. He drove off. After thirty minutes of driving, he parked his car and went inside a building, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He shook hands with the manager. The manager was tall, lean, and boney. His semi-messy brown hair covering his right eye. The hair that covered his eye had a strange pattern to it, it looked to have a pattern of broken glass or a leaf. _**[SSTW: … If you look at a leaf closely you can see a pattern. It looks like broken glass to me. .]**_ He had a brown wolf tail with a black tail tip and wolf ears that had black ear tips. His forest green wolf eyes shining. He wore a professional navy blue and white business suit and a dark green scarf with the same pattern as his hair. The manager boomed with happiness.  
>"You must be the one who called for the job of a security guard during nightshifts!"<br>"Da **[2.]**, I am sir."  
>"Not many apply for the job, but they have things to do. They find better jobs that can accept them and earn better pay."<br>"I just came to distract myself."  
>"Oh really? Well then, you're hired!"<br>"Cheto?!**[3.]**"  
>"You're hired! Now follow me, we will get you your uniform!"<br>He blinked and followed the young man. They arrived at the locker rooms and the manager manages to find a uniform for the tall male's size.  
>"Alright! I just might as well let you know now. I am the new owner of this place, and we did some… remodeling…. to the animatronics."<br>"Remodeling?"  
>"Yes, I'll show you!"<br>**[SSTW: LET'S PLAY A GAME~! Guess who the animatronics are~! Example: Russia is Freddy! *not really it was an example… don't trust examples for answers* Good luck!]**  
>They went up to the stage room after Klim got dressed in his uniform. He had to fight the urge to cry once he was at the door of the stage room. Once they got in, he saw the animatronics. They looked to new and totally different!<p>

Foxy was now a kitsune **[4.]** pirate with scars on his arms and legs. He had a nice 6 pack on his abdomen. His clothes were torn and more pirate-like. He had an eye patch covering his right eye. He also had a black scarf with the yin-yang symbol on both ends. His hair was short and neat-messy (Just like Klim's, but neater) and had a curl sticking from his head. He had a foxtail and a pair of large fox ears that matches his auburn hair color. Finally, his eye was a beautiful shade of blue, as blue as the Great Lakes.

_Foxy was an awe to look at._ Klim then looked to the new stage. He looked at Bonnie. Bonnie was a usagi **[5.]** with a female body that was small yet powerful looking. Her ice, light blue, emotionless eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her blonde hair only went to her shoulders and past her shoulder blades. The hair was extremely neat, not a strand of hair astray, except the little curl sticking out to the right of her head. She wore a white shirt with a purple vest, a red bowtie, and a pair of purple jeans that hid her thin legs. Finally, she had a purple fluffy bunny tail with huge purple bunny ears that made her look smaller than she really is.

_Bonnie is such a cute usagi ~!_ He looked to Chica. She was a tall ahiru/niwatori **[6.]** with a female body that was well built and thin. Her lavender eyes beaming with cheerfulness. Her yellow tail looking much like a duck/chicken. Her arms lined with yellow feathers under them. Her near white blonde hair long and neat with an odd curl from her head. She wore a yellow turtleneck with a bib that said 'Let's Eat!' that hid her necklace, and yellow jeans with feathers on the end of them. She held a purple and blue cupcake as well.

Chica looks nice as an ahiru/niwatori. He turned his head to look at Freddy. He blinked and blushed at the sight of the animatronic. Freddy was an average height and muscled kuma **[7.]**. His brown-auburn hair extremely messy with cowlick sticking up. His deceiving yet charming ruby red eyes shining handsomely. He wore a black top hat, white long sleeved dress shirt with a red vest, a black bow tie, dark brown dress pants, and shiny dress shoes. Finally, he had a pair of bear ears and a bear tail that matched his hair color. He looked so dominate and powerful, dangerous if you provoke him, yet such a gentleman look to him as well.

Freddy looks so… sexy. The Spiritish male thought. He actually found this robot sexy. He blinked and shook his head clearing his mind.

"They look so different than from what I remember."

"Of course! A friend suggested a remodeling to the animatronics. She says it would put the past as the past, and make a new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! Her plan worked! Now more adults and children came in than ever before! Especially after the 'Bite of '87'."

"Bite of '87?"

"Yea, that wasn't a pleasant thing to happen. The old Foxy bit a child's head, removed the frontal lobe from the poor kid. We were sued afterwards and somehow we won. Probably 'cuz the kid had it coming. He ran at Foxy in attempt to shove him, I think. Then Foxy accidently had the child in his mouth, but ever since the Bite of '87, we didn't really get many customers. Everyone was terrified of this place."

"Damn…"

"Mhm, again, it wasn't a pleasant day, but the past is the past. We got the new animatronics now, everyone is coming back, and we are getting more customers! So, we don't have to worry about much anymore!"

"That sounds great."

The manager checked his watch and jumped.

"Ok, your shift is about to start. I'll show you the office."

The manager led Kliment to a small security office. It was somewhat neat. Posters hung on the wall. A small fan was blowing and moving. A tablet that showed the pizzeria through security cameras. A shiny black phone rested peacefully next to the small fan, untouched. Steel security doors to the left and right of the office with two sets of two buttons that controlled the doors and the lights of them, a set next to both doors.

"Nothing much. I know its small, but you can adapt, right?"

"Da, I can."

"Perfect! Now, its 11:50. Remember, your shift starts at 12:00 am and ends at 6:00 am. Have a good night, Mr.…"

"My name is Kliment Celine Angelika Adams."

"Thank you, Mr. Adams. You can call me Forest. My full name is Forestswift."

"Yes, sir. Have a good night, Forest."

_**Thanks for Reading~!**_

**Being grounded sucks =~= But I really, REALLY, wanted this up here, so I got it up. So yea, be thankful I got these two chapters up here now and not 2 weeks later Btw, Don't worry! I'm still working on Rewrite: Spirit Of Warmth! I'm just trying to figure out what to do on the 2nd chapter =n=. sAbbstar1423ifyouarereadingthis,I'msorryforforgettingBerlin' 'tkillme.**

_**German:**_  
><strong>1.] <em>Yes?<em>**  
><span><em><strong>Russian:<strong>_  
><strong>[2.] <em>Yes<em>**  
><strong>[3.] <em>What?!<em>**  
><span><em><strong>Japanese (Note: I used the Japanese terms for species of animals as a way to let you guys know that they are half human and half animal of the Japanese term .3.)<strong>_  
><strong>[4.] <em>Fox<em>**  
><strong>[5.] <em>Rabbit<em>**  
><strong>[6.] <em>DuckChicken_**  
><strong>[7.] <em>Bear<em>**

_**Credits:**_

_**I do NOT own Berlin. She belongs to Abbstar1423 on D.A.**_  
><em><strong>I do NOT own Michigan, Mikoli, or Mercer. They belong to Lillastjerne on D.A.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do NOT own Forestswift or Ladamia. They belong to Dreams the Annihilator, also known as Ladamia1 on D.A.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do NOT own Massachusetts. He belongs to Multiredpupxo on D.A.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do NOT own the game: Five Nights at Freddy's, or Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. They belong to Scott Cawthon. I only own North Spiritland: aka Katjusha and South Spiritland: aka Kliment.<strong>_


	2. Night 1

The manager left, leaving Klim alone in the office. He sat on the wheely chair **[SSTW: … I call desk chairs wheely chairs. .3.]** and messed with his hat. He was close to dozing off until the phone rang. He jumped and lets the phone go to forwarding.

**_"Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact."_**

Klim blinked and tilted his head. _So he worked before me, finishing his last week as well. He seems respectable. Why does he seem nervous?_

_** "So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...**_

_** 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.**_

_** Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced- Blah, blah, blah.'"**_

_Damage, missing person, DEATH!? WHAT?!_ Klim blinked confused and startled. He shook his head. It must be a required thing to put there. I mean, how can anyone get hurt or go missing here at this time? Much less die, no one will come in and try to rob a pizzeria like this and kidnap, kill, or hurt someone at night. The male kept listening to the phone.

_** "Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.**_

_** So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

"Free-Roaming mode? I thought they would attempt to take that program out. Then again, if it's something about their servos, I don't think it was the programing." Kliment tilted his head more, curious.

_** "Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**_

_**Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death..."**_

CHE COSA?! **[1.]** I LIKE FREDDY AND ALL, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE FREDDY! He kept listening to the guy on the phone.

_** "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."**_

"Sie müssen nicht verdammt sagen!?**[2.]**" Klim states sarcastically.

_** "But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night."**_

"Nichts zu kümmern und gute Nacht meinen Arsch, Ich bin von fiktiven animatronics verfolgt! **[3.]**" The new night guard growled under his breath.

He picked up the tablet and checked the stage room. Bonnie was gone. _WHERE IS THE USAGI_**[4.]**?! He searched in random rooms from the security cameras. He found the character in the closet, not too close to his office, but not far away from him. He gulped and searched the rest of the place. Chica and Freddy stayed at the stage; Foxy remained hidden in Pirate's Cove. He sighed and checked the closet again. Bonnie was gone again. He turned around and checked the left door. Bonnie smiled twistedly and lunged for the male. Kliment slammed the door button in time before she could get in. He lets out a sigh and turned off the left light then checked the cameras again. Chica was missing from the stage. _WHERE DID THE AHIRU/NIWATORI _**[5.] **_GO?!_ He sighed in relief when he found the female animatronic in the dining area. Her head tilted to the camera and smiling menacingly. Her eyes feral and insane looking. He switched to the west hall camera. Bonnie was there, away from his office. He opened the door. He had to save power. From what he recalls, the guy on the phone said that he was limited on it, so he had to be careful.

A couple of hours passed, Klim checked the time, 2:00 with about 67% power left. He did the math in his head and concluded that he was doing perfectly fine on power. **[SSTW: I used this math: 100-100/6*2. Which is the simplified version of this: 100/6= 16.67 (estimated); 16.67*2= 33.34; 100-33.34= 66.66. Then round 66.66 to get 67. Correct me if I used the wrong equation. I suck at Algebra and Mathematics when it comes to RL/word problems. Istillsuckatalgebraeitherwaysanyways. Yes, Iusedacalculator]** He had to shut the doors on Bonnie a few times. He has yet to deal with Chica, which he was happy for. He flipped through the cameras and checked on Pirate's Cove. He could faintly see the glowing eye of Foxy. He tilts his head and heard clattering pots, pans, and plates from the kitchen. He clicked the camera in the kitchen. He growled as it showed nothing, but black, static, and the words: CAMERA DISABLED AUDIO ONLY.

He checked on the other parts of the building, couldn't find Chica anywhere. He then checked the right door, nothing. He figured that the ahiru/niwatori animatronic was in the kitchen. He puts down the tablet and checked his left door. The split second he saw the purple usagi; he slammed the door button. The door shuts on Bonnie, and she looks through the small window with her twisted smile and insane eyes. Kliment turned off the lights and shivered. How can a usagi look so terrifying?! He checked the right door and nearly screamed at the sight of Chica. He shut the door before she had a chance to get in. The ahiru/niwatori animatronic smiles showing her pearly white teeth. Her eyes seem to glow in the dark like a cat. The Spiritlandian turns off that light and leaned back in his chair.

A few minutes pass, and Klim checks to see if Bonnie were still there. They were gone, so he opened the doors. He checked the security cameras again and saw Bonnie in the west hall, Chica in the east hall. He then checked on Foxy; the curtains are closed, meaning the kitsune **[6.]** animatronic was still in there. He looked to the clock and it was 4 am. _Two more hours of this hell hole._ He sighed and watched the cameras. He checked his power, 33% battery left. He tilted his head and nods shrugging; he decided that he was doing fine on power. He puts down the tablet and checks on the doors, empty. He kept a close eye on the doors and Pirate's Cove until it hit 5:55. It's been over an hour and everything is silent. He was curious as to why he wasn't attacked. He pulled up his tablet and checked the show stage. He nearly dropped the electronic thing at the sight. Freddy was looking straight at Kliment through the camera, his red eyes glowing and shining menacingly.

"See you tomorrow night, pretty boy~."

The frightened male gulped and then an alarm sounded. 6:00 am, his shift was over. He lets out a breath and left the office; soon the building. He drove home to sleep for the next night.

_**Thanks For Reading~!**_

_**Here is the 2nd one! No more until report cards come in. So... WEEEE~!**_

_**Translations:**_  
><span><em><strong>Italian:<strong>_  
><strong>[1.] SAY WHAT?!<strong>

_**German:**_  
><strong>[2.] You do not fucking say?! (Note: Google Translate and Microsoft translate was a b-h on me for that phrase. If any of you people know German, correct me if I'm wrong.)<strong>  
><strong>[3.] Nothing to worry about and Good night my ass, I'm pursued by fictional animatronics! (Note: Microsoft Trans. and Google Trans. both say say something different to each other. One is pursue the other is haunted, so... correct me if I'm wrong ._.)<strong>

_**Japanese:(Note: I used the Japanese terms for species of animals as a way to let you guys know that they are half human and half animal of the Japanese term .3.)**_  
><strong>[4.] Rabbit<strong>  
><strong>[5.] DuckChicken**  
><strong>[6.] Fox<strong>

_**Credits:**_

**I do NOT own Berlin. She belongs to Abbstar1423 on D.A.**  
><strong>I do NOT own Michigan. They belong to Lillastejerne on D.A.<strong>  
><strong>I do NOT own Massachusetts. He belongs to Multiredpupxo on D.A.<strong>  
><strong>I do NOT own the game: Five Nights at Freddy's, or Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. They belong to Scott Cawthon. <strong>  
><strong>I ONLY own North Spiritland: aka Katjusha and South Spiritland: aka Kliment.<strong>


End file.
